Dalos pacsirták
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Egy kihívásra készült slash songfic Sirius főszereplésével


Rosaline Backworth mindig tudta, hogy mit akar, és amit akart azt általában meg is szerezte.  
Így volt ez, amikor négy évesen meglátta a bűbáj-baba legújabb darabját a játékboltban, mikor tíz évesen kinézte magának a csini-boszi sminkkészlet, vagy amikor 15 évesen megvetette magának a legújabb divat szerint készült szabadidő talár szettet.  
17 éves korában Rosie valami egészen másra kezdett vágyakozni. Az osztálytársára, Sirius Blackre.  
Megőrült a fiú tengert idézően sötétkék szemeitől, a fekete tincseitől, a fiú teljes egészétől.

Hetedév első napján határozta el, hogy ezt a srácot minden áron megszerzi magának.  
Rámászott a fiúra, és közölte vele, hogy ők mostantól együtt voltak.  
Siriusnak nem volt sok választása, a lány behálózta és elkapta.  
Rosie boldog volt, boldogabb, mint valaha az életében.  
Sirius mellett ébredni minden reggel több volt, mint amit valaha remélt.

Egyik reggel bagolyköröm kopogásának jellegzetes hangjára ébredt.  
– Siri, bagoly! – bökte oldalba a mellette alvó fiút, de az nem reagált, így felvett egy hálóinget és beengedte a madarat.  
Az, legnagyobb meglepetésére felé nyújtotta a lábát, és mikor a Rosie leoldozta a lábáról a levelet, kirepült az ablakon és eltűnt.  
A levéllel a kezében visszamászott az ágyba, és kíváncsian felbontotta.

_Csak dőlj hanyatt_

_És meg se mozdulj_

_Hagyd hogy körülfonjon Téged_

_Az élmény mit csak_

_Tőle kapsz meg_

_Elvarázsol végleg_

_A füledbe súgja_

_Hogy mennyire jó így_

_Add át magad a kéjnek_

_Én tudom én láttam_

_Hát had mondjam el_

_Szavai mennyit érnek_

_Újra meg újra az égbe emel_

_Olyan szépet ígér_

_És Te mindent hiszel_

_De a lelked már fogoly_

_S az út végén_

_Nem vár csak pokol  
_

_Úgy ölel és el nem enged_

_Ahogy újra átjár téged_

_Ha nincs veled úgy élni sem tudsz_

_A vérévé vált a véred_

Ne sírj most kérlek bújj hozzám

_Itt semmi se fáj_

_Mindenkit elvarázsol a táj_

_Ugye hogy jó_

_Minden félelmünk elszállt_

_Itt baj nem érhet_

_Én semmit se kérek_

_Csak a lelked_

_  
Tudom, hogy hihetetlennek tűnik, de Sirius nem az, akinek gondolod. Hazudik neked azzal, hogy veled van.  
Hidd el, hogy mást szeret, és csak összetöri a szívedet.  
Én viszont sose okoznék neked csalódást.  
Gondolkozz el ezen.  
Egy jóakaród._

  
Rosie döbbenten nézte a sorokat. Az írás nyilvánvalóan fiús volt, így a féltékeny ex-barátnő lehetőség kizárva. De akkor ki írhatta? És miért nem írta alá?  
Erről inkább nem beszél Siriusnak – döntötte el, és a levelet összehajtva hálóingének zsebébe rejtette.  
– Sirius, ébredj! – rázta meg a vállát a lány.  
– Hagyj békén! – morogta, és lerázta magáról Rosie kezét.  
Az nem értette, hogy mit imád ennyire a fiún, amikor annak még egy kedves szava sem volt hozzá, hiába jártak már két hete.  
– Tessék, felébredtem! Mit akarsz?  
– Mit csinálsz ma? Nem megyünk sétálni a parkba? Olyan romantikus lenne.  
– Nem érek rá, edzésem lesz egész nap.  
– Néha úgy érzem, hogy az ágyon kívül nem találkozunk – fakadt ki Rosie keserűen.  
– Te egyszer csak kijelentetted, hogy mi mostantól együtt vagyunk, legyen ennyi elég. Öltözz fel, mire végzek a fürdéssel, már nem találjalak itt!  
Minden reggel így kezdődött. Sirius a porig alázta a lányt, de túlságosan is szerelmes volt ahhoz, hogy ez érdekelje.  
Ma viszont érezte, hogy ez nem mehet így tovább. Felöltözött és csendben elhagyta a szobát, hogy ne ébressze fel a többi fiút.  
Megérlelődött benne, hogy beszélnie kell Siriusszal, meg kell tudnia, miért ilyen goromba vele.

Sirius a zuhany alatt állt. Hagyta, hogy a víz lecsorogjon a haján, az arcán, míg ő csukott szemmel gondolkozott.  
Sosem értette, hogy miért ment bele ebbe a „kapcsolatba" Rosieval, hiszen semmit nem érez a lány iránt.  
Azt gondolta, hogy ha elég goromba vele, és érzékelteti, hogy nem szereti, a lány majd elhagyja. De nem történt meg. Kénytelen lesz megmondani neki, ha a jelekből nem ért.  
Ez nem mehet így tovább, hiszen ő mást szeret.  
Elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott szíve szőke szerelme. Egy évvel járt alá, és idén került be a kviddics csapatba. Sirius örömmel felajánlotta, hogy segít neki belerázódni a csapatba, ma vele lesz egész nap, és tart neki egy külön edzést a pályán.  
Még mindig mosolyogva elzárta a csapot és kilépett a zuhanyból.

Rosie csendben öltözködött a lánytoronyban, ügyet sem vetve a csivitelő szobatársaira.  
Ki küldhette a levelet? Az utolsó sorokból egy olyan fiú lehet, aki szeretné, ha Sirius helyett vele járna… de akkor miért nem írta alá? Meg az, hogy Sirius nem az, akinek gondolja?  
Mindenképp le kell mennie a pályára, és megkeresni a fiút. Addig nem mozdul onnan, míg választ nem kap a kérdéseire.  
– Rosie, nem figyelsz? – tört be a gondolataiba egyik szobatársának hangja – Azt kérdeztük, hogy Sirius tényleg olyan jó-e, mint amilyennek mesélik?  
– Nagyon érti a dolgát, csak hiányzik belőle az érzelem – motyogta a lány alig hallhatóan.  
– Hogy mondtad?  
– Pont olyan, mint amilyennek mesélik – mondta hangosan, egy mesterkélt műmosollyal az arcán.

Sirius épp végzett a reggelijével, mikor meglátta a szőke hatodikost, osztálytársainak körében belépni a nagyterembe. Szokás szerint ugrott egy hátra szaltót a gyomra, és érezte, hogy kiveri a víz.  
– Sirius! – lépett oda hozzá – Én nem szoktam reggelizni, úgyhogy ha végeztél, mehetünk is a pályára.  
– Már kész vagyok, mehetünk… Justin.  
Érezte, ahogy az arca vörösre gyúl, ahogy kimondta a nevét. Sosem volt könnyen piruló, de Justin ezt váltotta ki belőle.  
Egy ideig szótlanul sétáltak egymás mellett, majd a szőke fiú megtörte a csendet.  
– Te mostanában azzal a Rosie nevű lánnyal jársz, ugye?  
– Hát… járásnak nem nevezném. A lány rám van akaszkodva, de én semmit nem érzek iránta. Tudod, mást szeretek – bökte ki Sirius növekvő gombóccal a torkában.  
– Ó, ha nem vagyok túl indiszkrét, ismerem?  
– Elég jól – sóhajtott a fekete hajú.  
– Évfolyamtársad?  
– Nem.  
– Griffendéles?  
- Igen.  
– Most barkóbázunk?  
– Úgy tűnik – mosolyodott el Sirius, de továbbra sem múlt el a vörössége.  
– Benne van a csapatban?  
– Most már igen.  
– Szóval új tag… ki jött velem egy időben?  
Nem esik le neki – gondolta Sirius. Már a pályánál jártak mikor döntött. Nem érdekes, ha többé nem mer a közelébe jönni, ha ezt most nem teszi meg, abba belehal.  
Nekilökte a seprűtároló ajtajának és lágyan megcsókolta a döbbent fiút.  
Az, mikor felocsúdott első meglepetéséből bátortalanul viszonozta a csókot, mintha nem akarná elhinni, hogy a nagy Sirius Black valóban őt csókolja ilyen elmondhatatlan gyengédséggel, ilyen szenvedélyes szerelemmel.  
Örökkévalóságnak tűnő percek után ajkaik szétváltak, de nem húzódtak el egymástól.  
– Azt hiszem ez válasz a kérdésedre.  
– Még nem értettem meg teljesen – válaszolt vigyorogva Justin – ez a kérdés hosszabb kutatómunkát igényel!  
– Állok elébe professzor – mosolygott Sirius, ahogy a vörös ajkak az övére simultak, hogy a csók végül szenvedélyesbe váltson, egészen addig, míg egy döbbent hang nem szakította meg a bensőséges perceket.  
– Sirius! Mi a Merlin? Mit csinálsz?  
– Életem szerelmét csókolom, Rosie – válaszolt a fekete hajú fiú nyugodtan.  
– De, te velem jársz!  
– Ez a te mániád volt, én egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy veled akarok lenni. Nem vetted észre a jelekből?  
– Miért nem mondtad meg egyszerűen?  
– Gondoltam csak rájössz magadtól. Egyébként ma akartam megmondani, hogy hagyjál békén, de így könnyebb. Mint látod, mást szeretek!  
– Mióta vagy…  
- Mindig is az voltam.  
– És akkor én?  
– Bocs, el kellett volna mondanom, ne haragudj. Remélem nincs harag.  
– Egyébként valaki figyelmeztetni akart erre – vette elő a levelet a zsebéből – ezt kaptam ma reggel.  
Sirius átolvasta a levelet, és elmosolyodott.  
– Holdsáp. Ez az ő írása. Ezer közül is felismerem, rengetegszer másoltam a leckéit. Hallgass rá, ő tényleg nem fog neked csalódást okozni!  
– Kösz. Legyetek boldogok… - mondta szomorkásan és visszament a kastélyba.  
– Nem edzésről volt szó? – kérdezte Justin, mikor Sirius visszahajolt hozzá.  
– Az is lesz még, az egész nap előttünk áll – suttogta a fülébe a fiú, miközben kinyitotta mögötte a seprűtároló ajtaját, gyengéden belökte, majd követte és bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót…


End file.
